This invention relates generally to filters for IV sets and the like for intravenous administration of fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inline filter assembly in which a submicron filter element is utilized to filter contaminants from material flowing through the IV set. Such filters require increased surface area in order to function with standard gravity IV sets. Large filters, however, are bulky and difficult to place near the site of injection. Moreover, in prior art filters for IV sets and the like which utilize submicron filter elements, air entrapment is a problem. Additionally, construction and assembly of prior art filters for use in IV sets is expensive and difficult to accomplish with any significant degree of reliability.
With the present invention a low profile inline filter assembly is provided for use in an IV set, and is very small in cross-sectional dimension in comparison with prior art inline filter assemblies, and which is, therefore, particularly suitable for placement near the final section of IV tubing, or, in other words, near the site of injection. Further, the present invention enables a much larger filter area to be used in a given cross-sectional area than can be used in prior art devices. The result is a very compact filter which at the same time results in an increased flow rate over prior art filters of comparable size. Additionally, air entrapment is not a problem with the filter of the present invention, since incoming fluid pushes or channels the air ahead of it, pushing the air through the filter and into the housing or case where it may be easily dispersed by tapping or shaking the housing. Moreover, the filter assembly according to the present invention is simple and economical in construction and is easy to assemble, and a very low reject rate results. Still further, the exceptionally low profile provided by the filter assembly of the invention facilitates handling of the assembly and taping of the filter and attached tubing to the patient.